


The Sun

by Buzzbo



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: teensy bit of bloods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbo/pseuds/Buzzbo
Summary: the sun dies and the cookies have to fix that!! (somehow)
Kudos: 3





	1. the lights ( pudding and chestnut )

"HAH! Amazing, Pudding Cookie!"

"Thank you, Chestnut!"

The two were playing Super Smashing Fighters for the DringleBox One.

"Let's do that again!" Pudding Cookie giggled a bit.

" Alright, alright! I'll pick...Yoshi! "

"Hehe! Yea-"

Everything went dark.

Well, except for the TV screen.

"Chestnut? Where are you?!"

"Looking for the light!"

"Come back! Isn't the floor in there slippery?"

" I can handle it! "

Slip, BAM!

"Chestnut!" 

"Ew ew, Pudding, I'm okay! It's just a bit of blood!"

Some blood was dripping down Chestnut's head.

"Let's go outside and see what's going on!"

The two ran outside, for some reason, it was as dark as it was inside.

"HELLO?" Pudding shouted.

"You two! Go inside! The sun died!" A voice said

A flashlight was chucked at Pudding Cookie.

"Really? Died? I don't believe you!" Chestnut said.

" Why is it so dark at 1 PM, then? Just go back inside! "

"Okay..."

The two ran back inside, having a bit of light from their flashlight the stranger gave them.


	2. awaken the sun (purple yam, milk, skater, and cocoa cookie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awaken the sun!! (or not, idk)

"Yo, guys, when will the sun come back?" Skater Cookie said, sipping some hot chocolate Cocoa Cookie gave the three.

"Yeah! Me and Yam were looking for Dark Choco, but he just ran away when the sun died!"

"SHUT IT! You guys have been blabbering about this ALL day! Do you think dead things come back alive?! NO! They're dead! Dead, dead, dead!" Purple Yam Cookie shouted.

"He has a point." Cocoa Cookie said, sitting at a stool.

"Well, our flashlights that cookie gave us will do!" Milk said with a small smile.

"If it will do, STOP complaining!"

"Dude, we weren't." Skater told Purple Yam Cookie.

"Guys, guys!" Milk said.

" WHAT?! "

"We can...awaken the sun! Maybe..?"

" God, that's stupid. " Yam said, crossing his arms.

"We can try!" Cocoa Cookie said, getting a lightbulb.

" What's that gonna do? " Purple Yam Cookie asked.

"If we get a lot of light bulbs...maybe we can make enough light to awaken the sun?"

" This sounds like a kids movie... "

"Please, Yam! Let's just try." Milk Cookie told Yam.

" YOU can do it, I won't. "

"Okay, Yam! Have fun here, I guess."

Milk, Cocoa and Skater Cookie took a bunch of spare light bulbs and headed outside, despite it being nearly pitch black without a flashlight.


End file.
